Movie Nights
by Ways
Summary: When Chris McLean makes a movie theater for the contestants. Everybody's going to be watching movies whether they want to or not, how will they react? Find out in Movie Nights?


**This is a story I got from the oneshot I did called Lightning: The Black Ninja, which if you haven't read you should check out since I've gotten a lot of positive reviews for it. Anyways I got this idea because in the beginning of that fic I had them watching a really stupid movie I'd made up called Ninja Assassin. Now because of that, I started a fic where the characters watch a bunch of movies and each of them pick their own movie. Some will be real movies like the Hunger Games or Star Wars whereas others will be stupid made up movies that I've created so yeah! Enjoy Movie Nights guys!**

**Note: The Pahkitew Island characters aren't going to be in this fic as of right now, maybe they'll show up later but for now no because when I started this, it hadn't come out in the country I live in. If I do add them, It'll probably be after a bunch of chapter.**

***See if you can catch the Big Hero 6 reference, it's pretty obvious***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama because if I did, I'd obviously had seen Pahkitew Island when I mentioned it.**

**Movie Nights**

**Chapter 1:**

**Ninja Assassin**

"Alright guys so starting today we're going to be watching a movie in the playa each and every night." Chris announced.

"Why?" Mike asked.

"Because I said so." Chris responded.

Owen smiled. "Come on guys, a movie with all my best buddies in the world each and every night that sounds awesome!"

"Not really," Gwen said. "I'd rather get teeth pulled."

Zoey shrugged. "Maybe Owen's right, maybe this'll be fun!"

"No it won't!" Scott shouted.

"I said maybe…" Zoey pouted.

"Anyways you guys will be able to watch your movies from the confines of the new… custom made… Total Drama Movie Theater!" Chris announced.

The contestants cheered.

"You installed a movie theater in the playa?!" Beth asked.

"Installed?" Chris asked; he looked to Chef who merely shrugged. "Sure, you could say that the theater was _installed_."

"Where is it?" Justin asked.

"It's right up on the fifth floor of the playa." Chris announced.

"We have a fifth floor?" Owen asked.

"Duh!" Courtney shouted. "We all have rooms on the second or third floors, the gym and game room are on the fourth floor and Chris' room is on the sixth floor. Of course there's a fifth floor."

Owen shrugged. "I guess I just never thought about it that way."

"Let's just go and see this movie theater already." Noah suggested.

And like that all the contestants ran up the stairs to the fifth floor of Playa Des Losers.

There they found a room filled with several plastic chairs -some of which that had sharp holes in the plastic- a little table with a small projector sitting on it facing a large white tarp hanging on the southern end of the room.

The contestants looks of excitement all fell to turn into those of disgust or disappointment.

"What is this, McLean?" Heather asked the host.

Chris smirked. "This is your movie theater, freshly installed in the playa."

"No, this is a floor that was empty but you just put a bunch of cheap ass chairs in." Duncan snapped at the host.

"Whatever…" The host rolled his eyes. "Anyways, you guys will be watching all your movies here."

The contestants all groaned at this.

Finally Owen made it up the stair well. He panted. "Hi- guys- uh… Wow those are a lot of stairs."

"Congratulations Owen," Chris announced. "You're just in time for your first movie night!"

"You mean we're watching one now?" Dakota asked. "Without any sort of warning?"

Chris shrugged. "Sure, why not!"

"Who's pickin' da movie den?" Anne Maria asked.

"Hm…" Chris scanned the crowd of former contestants. "How about Cody?"

Cody looked confused. "Who, me?"

"Yep!" Chris smirked. "Have at it Codemeister!"

"Well there's this movie called Ninja Assassin that I really like." Cody suggested.

Alejandro cringed when Cody said the title of the film.

"What's wrong Al?" Owen asked the Latin young man.

Alejandro shivered. "Nothing, it's just cold in here. Yeah, that's it!"

"Okay!" Owen chirped.

"Alright let's pop it in the projector and get started." Chris smiled.

And like that Chris put the movie –which just spontaneously appeared in the host's hands- in the DVD player and got started.

The screen was completely black, nothing was on it at all.

"_Sometimes things don't always turn out the way you plan…" _A voice called out as the screen flashed and showed what seemed like a man surrounded by dead corpses.

"Did the writer just write dead corpses?" Scott asked.

"GOSH! THAT IS COMPLETELY REDUNDANT!" Harold cried out. "Curse his inability to see that you can't just type redundant things for no reason, gosh idiot!"

"_**Fourth wall. Stop. Now." **_Ways instructed, but did make the effort to change the text.

_A man surrounded by bodies sprawled out across the floor._

"_When you start to question whether you should kill the person that you've been instructed to kill…"_

The scene then flashed again to show the glaring eyes of an Asian man. His eyes reflected a sword rather cheesily slashing a terrified man's body in half with a ridiculous amount of fake blood spewing from his dismembered body parts, his mouth, his nose, his eyeballs and practically any other opening on his body.

"Eeew…" Katie and Sadie shrieked as they clutched each other in fear.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Talk about overdramatic, I've seen slasher flicks with less blood."

"I know right," Duncan added. "There is such thing as too much blood."

Gwen however turned away from Duncan, not wanting to talk to the delinquent which earned a high five from Courtney.

"_But when you keep getting more and more tasks,"_

The scene showed a shadowed man glaring down at a desk full of paperwork.

"_More and more Assignments,"_

We could only see the body of a person as they held up a file.

"_You just don't know what to do."_

The scene showed a person's side as they angrily clenched their fists.

"_My name is Tadashi Karaoke San."_

The scene then paned up his body to show the face of an Asian man in his mid to late twenties glaring directly at the screen.

"_And I am the Ninja Assassin!"_

Alejandro cringed again.

And like that the man jumped towards the screen and made a quick slash at it with his sword.

The screen tore apart to reveal the eyes of the Asian man and underneath the words 'Ninja Assassin' scrawled underneath.

Mike scratched his head. "Isn't that like the Samurai Jack logo?"

"It's exactly like the Samurai Jack logo." Sam stated.

"I don't know what that is," Heather stated. "But if they used the same exact logo then their lazy and chances are this movie'll be bad. Nice pick, geek."

"Are you kidding me?" Cody asked. "That was one of the best openings ever! I mean other than the rip off logo it was still amazing!"

"Oh boy, this is gonna be good." Noah deadpanned.

"_I have another mission for you Tadashi Teriaki San." _A man announced from the table where he looked to be quite happy.

"_Yes, Samurai-san Commander man Sushi Mushami?"_

"Are those real names?" Bridgette answered.

Geoff shrugged. "Course they are babe, after all the movie producers wouldn't lie to us would they?"

"Ohmagosh those are like totally real names." Lindsay stated. "I meet people at the sushi restaurant. Remember, we went there two weeks ago Tyler."

Tyler sighed. "Those were dishes, Lindsay."

"What kind of a dish is a Samurai-san Commander man Sushi Mushami?" Eva asked.

"A nice one." Noah smirked.

"_I must find the master samurai: Gangus Lee Ching Chong Kahn!" _Samurai-san Commander Man Sushi Mushami told the Ninja Assassin.

Tadashi gasped._ "Not Samurai: Gangus Lee Ching Chong Kahn?!"_

"_Yes, Samurai: Gangus Lee Ching Chong Kahn."_

Tadashi Teriaki San shook his head._ "That is impossible, I would never be able to defeat The Samurai."_

"_You are Ninja Assassin, you can do anything!" _Samurai-san Commander Sushi Mushami said to the Ninja Assassin._ "You can do anything!"_

They then hugged and the Ninja Assassin was off on his journey.

"Amazing…" Cody gushed.

"You know, my great grandmother Marceline invented hugging," Staci quipped. "Before that people would just accidentally strangle each other, how sad."

"Nobody else cares that he just hugged him even though the opening made him out to be the main villain." Cameron said. "Isn't that a little redundant?"

"I'm pretty sure the guy in the beginning was a different guy." Beth pointed out. "They look too different."

"_I am out to start my epic quest of adventure epicness." _Tadashi stated._ "To find the Samurai: Gangus Ching Chong Kahn. Who can be anywhere. But it does not matter, for I am the one to defeat him. As it is my task given to me by Commander-Man Sushi Mushami and it is also the plot of the movie that I am a part of. For it is my duty."_

"Haha, Mojo Jojo." Izzy chuckled.

B took out ear plugs and shoved them into his ears.

"Hey B, why'd you do that?" Cody asked the mute.

"Beverly doesn't like the movie." Dawn stated.

B nodded.

"Aw… why?" Cody asked.

"The dialogue is atrocious and is therefore a damage to his ears." Noah stated.

B pointed at Noah and nodded.

Cody shook his head. "I don't know what you're talking about, this is awesome."

"_I have found you samurai man of ancient ninjaness!" _The ninja assassin screamed.

"That's not his name." Geoff stated.

Bridgette rolled her eyes. "Don't tell me you're actually following this?"

"Well, I'm trying babe but it's too confusing." He said.

"That's because this movie has no plot." Heather confirmed.

"It has a plot." Trent said. "Just a terrible one."

"Even the original Pacman has a better story than this." Sam added.

The Samurai laughed._ "You may have found me, but can you handle my…"_

"_I will face your sword." _The Ninja Assassin stated.

"_TOMMY GUN!" _The samurai screamed as he pulled out the gun and started firing around the room.

"Uh… what?" Dakota asked.

"Harold baby, why do you like these kinds of movies?" Leshawna asked the uber geek.

Harold shook his head. "Gosh, I like these types of movies but this is one of the bad ones that give the samurai movie genre a bad name."

"I don't get what you guys are saying." Cody stated. "This is amazing."

"And if Cody likes this movie, then it's a good movie!"Sierra stated.

Cody smiled. "Thank you, Sierra."

"Anything for you my Cody bunny honey kins."

Cody didn't even cringe as he was too enwrapped in the movie.

Ninja assassin gasped as he quickly dodged the gunshots. Jumping over them and for whatever ungodly reason not getting struck when he landed in the path of the shots and sent a slash at the samurai.

"Why didn't he get shot?" Brick asked.

"_ANATA GA NIHONGO O HANASU KOTO GA DEKINAINODE ANATA WE WATASHI GA ITTE IRU NO KA WAKARANA!" _The Ninja Assassin screamed as he struck the samurai right in the chest which burst forward massive amounts of blood that didn't even splatter onto the Ninja Assassin's robes.

Alejandro shuddered at the line -which you should probably go and Google Translate right now- as he continued to watch the movie.

Jo chuckled. "I love how he should be covered in blood and doesn't get splattered at all."

The Ninja Assassin stood proud and tall over the dead corpse of the defeated samurai.

"_You can't stop me, I'm the NINJA ASSASSIN!"_ He announced. Before jumping off the cliff and the scene faded to black.

"That was the stupidest thing I have ever seen." Noah stated.

Cody looked up in wonder. "Completely badass."

"No, it was terrible." Eva confirmed.

"Even I didn't like it, eh." Ezekiel added.

Harold shrugged. "At least it couldn't get any worse."

Suddenly the credits started rolling and an instrumental version of the Samurai Jack theme started playing.

"They decided to rip Samurai Jack again." Mike shrugged.

Alejandro got up and screamed. "DOES NO ONE CARE THAT NINJA ASSASSIN LITERALLY MEANS ASSASSIN ASSASSIN?!"

"Wow…" Gwen facepalmed.

Harold shrugged. "Alright it was stupid, can we go to bed now?"

Chris shrugged. "Yeah, you can go ahead. Night kids."

And like that the Total Drama Contestants all went to bed. Everyone annoyed with the stupid movie that they just had to watch except for Cody who loved every second of it.

Maybe the next movie that they watch will be better.

**Alright, if you liked this then go ahead and leave a review. If you wanna see more of the Ninja Assassin then you should read my fic Lightning: The Black Ninja. Thanks.**


End file.
